La carta
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot Drabble: -Pronto... - HITSUKARIN. Séptimo en la saga de Drabbles HITSUKARINISTAS de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


21 de Diciembre de 1998, Londres.

Para el amor de mi vida:

Mi amor... aún recuerdo aquel 21 de Diciembre de 1958, día en el que, recostada en esa cama del hospital donde nuestro hijo nació, mi mano dejo de sostener la tuya. Recuerdo también cada una de tus lágrimas, que se expandieron por tus mejillas durante toda la noche. ¿Que como lo recuerdo? Te preguntarás... es porque yo nunca me separé de tu lado.

Me alegro de ver que, aunque nuestro pacto, echo aquel 21 de diciembre de 1911, a nuestros cortos 21 años, de amarnos hasta que la muerte nos separe haya finalizado, tu amor por mi permanece intacto hasta el día de hoy. Me alegro cada fin de semana al acompañarte a visitarme y ver como dejas siempre rosas azules, mis favoritas, en el florero que me corresponde y como un par de lágrimas caen, antes de que comiences a contarme tus sucesos de la semana.

Y es que cuando me fui, tu vida se volvió rutina. Despertar, desayunar, mirar sentado desde tu silla durante 1 hora mi sillón vació a tus ojos a pesar de que yo si estoy allí, levantarte, salir al patio delantero a buscar el periódico, el cual lees en voz alta, como siempre solías hacerlo para mi, dibujar con acuarelas hermosos paisajes en los que yo siempre aparezco con un ramo de mis flores favoritas hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo, guardas tus dibujos y buscas tu saco, el que yo te hice con mucho amor como regalo por nuestro 21 aniversario, vas a la casa de nuestro único y maravilloso hijo para no almorzar en soledad, como yo te pedí, pasas toda la tarde junto a nuestros 3 hermosos nietos, le enseñas a pintar a Sorato, ayudas a Shun con sus trenes a escala y juegas a las muñecas con Yukiko, luego cenan, regresas a casa, acomodas mi almohada, te recuestas de tu lado de la cama mirando al mio, entonces yo me recuesto junto a ti, también mirándote a pesar de que tu no te des cuenta, y tras un _"Buenas noches"_ te quedas sumergido en un profundo sueño. Mientras yo, me quedo toda la noche despierta, haciendo de custodio de tu sueño, admirando tu rostro que con los años se a envejecido y arrugado, pero que a mi parecer sigue tan hermoso como el primer día.

Pero tu rutina... nuestra rutina, cambia solo un día al año. Cuando llega la media noche del 20 de Diciembre, y comienza nuestro siempre especial 21 de diciembre. El 20 de Diciembre, al sonar la campana del reloj que anuncia la media noche, es cuando mis manos toman vida propia y escriben una carta para ti, la cual te espera en el mueble de tu lado de la cama al amanecer.

Desde hace 20 años, desde que me fui, desde que recibes mis cartas, piensas que estas loco, que tu escribes cartas para ti mismo justificándote que desde mi ausencia te sientes solo. Siempre que encuentras una de esas cartas en tu escritorio lloras mucho, como ahora lo estas haciendo, pero aun así no dejas de leer una y otra vez las palabras escritas en el papel perfumado de azules rosas. Y es que en esta última carta te confieso que tu no estas loco. ¿Última carta? Te preguntaras, pues si, la última, porque se también que has enfermado.

Nos falta poco, mi cielo, para volver a encontrarnos. Y contigo a mi lado, yo se que estaremos uno junto al otro; y que nuestro amor podrá persistir por siempre. Porque nuestro amor es el más puro, porque aun cundo el tiempo dejo de correr para ti mientras que para ti el reloj seguía haciendo _"Tic, Toc"_ nuestro amor continuo tan vivo como el día en que ambos dijimos el _"Acepto"_. Lo nuestro fue, es y siempre sera... un amor que trasciende el tiempo.

Ahora es momento de finalizar mi carta... hasta pronto.

Siempre tuya, Karin.

 _P.D: ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO NÚMERO 70!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Esteeeee... bueno, esta fue una historia que preparé el año pasado como tarea de lengua. La encontré hace poco y bueno, la adapté para darles algo para leer.

Estoy trabajando en un fic que espero termine pronto (aunque lo dudo) y no esperen un cap de TVLP en un buen rato, realmente la inspiración me llega tan rápido como se me va, así que les pido de todo corazón que me disculpen.

Una duda, ¡¿QUE A PASADO CON LOS LONG-FICS?!

A Different Marriage...

Rupturas que enamoran...

Legally Mine...

¡Nosotros no lo decidimos! ¡En serio!...

Y todos los demás... ¿Será que en verdad la inspiración se quedó dormida, se cancelaron todas, las autoras nos abandonaron?

¡ESTOY DESESPERADA!

Muero por leer esas historias! Ustedes no?

Las amo mis preciosas lectoras, hasta muy pronto, lo prometo.

Saludos!


End file.
